Eldar Race Summary
The Eldar have a flexible Tech Tree Build more Soul Shrines to unlock units, researches and abilities. *1 Soul Shrine = Mandatory for Tier 1.5 *2 Soul Shrines = Consider it an optional Tier 2.5 *3 Soul Shrines = Consider it an optional Tier 3.5 Though they only need one Soul Shrine *One is required to research Mobilize for War, their Tier 2 research. *After that, the only need a Support Portal (vehicle building) to research Annihilate the Enemy, their Tier 3 research. Soul Shrines in Tier 1 *Eldar often buy multiple researches simultaneously, granting them a research lead over their enemies. *If they opt for three Soul Shrines in Tier 1, then their Aspect Warrior squad sizes will be maximised. Soul Shrines in Tier 2 *Two Soul Shrines in Tier 2 allows heavily researched Aspect Warriors. *If they opt for three Soul Shrines in Tier 2, then they may have superior Warlocks or Wraith Lord massing. Soul Shrines in Tier 3 *If they opt for one Soul Shrine in Tier 3, then that excess resource can be used for Vypers, Falcons or other options. *If they opt for two Soul Shrines in Tier 3, then they could rely on Fire Prisms. Tech Switching Tech switching refers to switching units that require different upgrades. This often happens in games that do not end decisively before Tier 2. For Eldar, tech switching is a greater consideration. The enemy is highly rewarded for switching units, in order to exploit the Eldar's extreme specialisation. The flexibility to tech switch varies by race This depends on whether the player buys new researches. Eldar have a plethora of unit specific researches. Space Marine core infantry researches benefit all SM infantry. For example, they can more easily switch from 3x Tactical Space Marines to 6x Scouts, after a vicious battle. It influences which upgrades you prefer An Eldar player who anticipates a need to tech switch may be inclined to favour more generalist upgrades. Add-ons are a tax on tech switching Add-ons, which are necessary to unlock Aspects and Vehicles, are a cost and time tax that increase the cost of tech switching. The Warp Spider opening is delayed by a further 10 seconds. Vehicle Add-On costs are more costly than the base game. Previously, the Falcon (instead of the Vyper) required no add-on. This means that the Vyper is better at timing window attacks. Also, this cost had varied by vehicle. Building low DPS For efficiency, lower is better. This table only considers the core anti building low weapon that a unit has, not all weapons. The table does not take into account population. Req Efficiency has been calculated by (Unit Req+Weapon Req)/DPS. Pow Efficiency has been calculated by (Unit Power+Weapon Power)/DPS. The takeaways * Infantry are more power efficient. * Vehicles are more requisition efficient. * Vyper is the least efficient at this role. * Brightlance platforms are the most efficient. * Vyper cost is evenly distributed between requisition and power, while other units are not. Squad numbers of the infantry (Fire Dragons, Banshees, Warp Spiders and Dark Reapers) are not included in the data above. However, the data implies that a full squad is as effective as a vehicle (in terms of total DPS). The up front cost of Vypers and Bright Lance platforms being lower than vehicles implies that it is easier to pull them out, unless you're floating resources. Medium Vehicle DPS The takeaways * Fire Dragons are more power efficient than vehicles. * Vehicles are not requisition efficient than Fire Dragons. * Fireprism is less efficient than other options (at single target). * Vypers are twice as power efficient than other vehicles. Fireprisms happen to do AOE damage, disruption and also a ton of anti-infantry DPS.